


Flowers (and Symmetry)

by deaddoh



Series: minecraft [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Home Building, King and Guard, LITERALLY, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, mention of marriage, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: the king, the lord, is next to all-powerful on the SMP. of course someone of that power needs protection. Dream and George, ever dancing around each other and their roles.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: minecraft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Flowers (and Symmetry)

George smiles, as he places wood slabs onto his home. He steps back and surveys the work he’s done so far. He wipes his forehead and rubs it onto his pants.

“It looks great, My Lord.”

“Dream!” George jumps in surprise at the sudden voice by his side.

“Sorry for surprising you. Here are some flowers.”

“Dream. What are you doing here?”

“I’m helping you, My Lord.”

George shakes his head but takes the flowers anyway. He looks at them, then back to Dream; ever the loyal guard. He lets his eyes fall back to the flowers.

“These need to be for Fundy, not me.”

Dream shakes his head, “No. They’re for you.”

“Why? Your marriage is soon, isn’t it?”

“It is, but My Lord, you come first.”

George sighs and turns back to his house. He places the flowers in the grass around them and in a pot. He looks back to Dream still standing on the front lawn.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching you.”

“There’s no need. Really.”

“I doubt that, My Lord.”

The king continues working on his home, mushroom blocks, trap doors, barrels. The sun begins to slip behind the castle and Dream finally nudges George from his shoulder. There’s a moment, just a moment, when Dream’s eyes soften behind his helmet, his heart aches behind his chest plate. He watches George rouse from his nap and feels a crawling warmth in his gut.

“What time is it?”

“Nightfall, My Lord.”

“Oh.” George stretches and Dream helps him stand.

“You should return to the castle. It’s dangerous at night.”

A huffed laugh, “I know that. I’ve had my training.”

“But a Lord should never have to fight if someone’s there to help.”

“I’m not helpless, Dream.”

“And I’m not saying that, My Lord. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

A deep sigh, “Dream.”

“Yes?”

“You should save those things for Fundy.”

Dream is quiet. He watches George brush off his clothes and checks his sword. He nods and his armor shifts with the movement. “Sorry My Lord, I can’t help it.”

“I know.”

Red. Fire burns and rages in Dream’s eyes and soul. The lion roars and the tiger growls in rage. The anger is searing like a Blaze’s fire and as fast as an arrow. The sight of George’s burned home is aggravating and Dream moves through the castle like a flash fire. He throws the chamber doors open and doesn’t care that they slam the walls.

“That goddamn Tommy!”

“Dream?”

“He ruined your house and you’re here doing work?!”

“I-I don’t understand.”

“He ransacked your house. The house you worked so hard on!”

“Tubbo is taking care of him. Dream you need to calm yourself.” George is standing now, tall and even shouldered.

“Tubbo?! That poor kid doesn’t deserve to deal with that bastard! He’s too inexperienced to do anything!”

“Well, that kid did pretty well. Considering what happened under Schlatt and what that man did to Quackity.”

Dream huffs and George walks over. He presses a hand to Dream’s armored shoulder. He sees the guard’s eyes soften.

“Remove your helmet, please.”

“Yes My Lord.”

The guard reaches up and undoes the buckles holding the helmet in place and he removes the item; face finally showing. George smiles softly and removes his hand.

“God, you look more beat up every time I see your face.”

“The Endermen do a number on me.”

The king brushes a fingertip against the corner of Dream’s mouth, right over a small scar. “I know. They’re quite the pain.”

The room is finally quiet. The motion of life continues beneath them and the sound seeps into the room ever so slightly. Other voices fill the space. George’s gaze sweeps over Dream’s face and he keeps his hand where it is, gently rubbing at the scar. He takes in everything new and old, scars, bandages, cuts, burns. Although, one nasty scar George avoids looking at.

“It’s ok. You don’t have to look at it, My Lord.”

“I know. I hate that you have it at all.”

“I’m here for you. I’m your guard.”

“Not just me anymore. Fundy too.”

Dream’s head dips to rest on George’s shoulder. “I know.” He sighs and the king shivers but doesn’t move the guard. They stand like that for a while longer.

“Dream.” George has his arms wrapped around the other’s midsection, albeit a bit uncomfortable. “Dream please tell me you’re ready to leave this position.”

Dream does not reply.

“Dream.”

“Yes?”

“Please answer the question.”

The guard’s arms wrap around the king’s waist. Still no answer.

“Dream.”

“I’m not, My Lord.” The answer is clipped, rushed. “I’m not at all.”

George inhales, “Why’s that?”

Dream exhales, “Because I love you, My Lord.”


End file.
